Surface plasmon resonance (SPR) affinity biosensor relies on the measurement of the molecular binding induced refractive index changes and therefore it is label-free technology. Due to its high sensitivity, selectivity, and real-time measurement capability, SPR biosensor has become the technology of choice for researchers within the pharmaceutical and biomedical industry to characterize molecular interaction kinetic, thermodynamics, and concentration. SPR biosensors can support an incredible range of applications from qualitative binding to high resolution kinetic analysis. Nearly any interaction involving biological systems including low molecular weight components, proteins, nucleic acids, antibody, and even lipid surface environments are amenable to these instruments.
The SPR based technology continues to expand and improve to become an indispensable analytical tool in biomedical research. Although a tremendous progress has been made in modern days SPR equipment, SPR equipment is mostly based on bulky optics. Portable miniaturized SPR equipment with low cost disposable part is still in demand.